Shadow Fighter chase/Arriving on Naboo
This is where the Shadow Fighter chase commences and where the Infinity Eagle arrives at Naboo in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. cut inside the ship Breon: Yuna. Who was that you were fighting? Yuna: That, was Darth Manacore himself. Breon: Really? Well, what's with that skull-like mask and gray suit he wears? Yuna: Manacore got that suit during his time with the Nightmare Empire. Breon: To make his appearance more scary or something? Yuna: No, because he's subtained a lot of critcal injuries during his battles. That suit is the only thing keeping him active. As for the helmet, it's got a breathing system in it. Manacore got an injury so serious that he needs assisted breathing. Plus, he's lost many of his limbs in battle and all were replaced with cybernetic ones. Breon: Really? Yuna: Yeah, Manacore is practically more machine than organic being. we hear a beeping noise Ace Uno: Come on guys, we're not over with this yet. We have several Shadow Fighters on our tail, I need help to fight them! Snotlout: All right! Now for some real action! race to the gun turret rooms and take control of some of them Esmeralda: Here they come! to Latios!" begins playing Shadow Fighters fly in as they fly towards the ship, firing upon it as the ship the rocks and the lights flicker out as the team open fire on the Shadow Fighters Breon: They're coming in too fast! droids then start walking down a walkway as the Shadow Fighters shoot at the ship again as the impact from the laser beams cause the ship to shake making K-2 fall over and small fire ignites Astra: We've lost the lateral controls! Ace Uno: Don't worry, he'll hold together. the ship You hear me, buddy? Hold together. BB-8: the flames team continue their line of fire as the Shadow Fighters continue flying around the ship, firing upon it and then Ace shoots one down Ace Uno: Ha ha! Astrid scores one Astrid: Yeah! I got em! Breon: another Shadow Fighters down Got him! I got him! Ace Uno: Great job, kid! Don't get cocky now! Esmeralda: There's still 2 more of them out there! Shadow Fighters circle the ship again as the team continue their line of fire as Breon then shoots of the Shadow Fighters, as the last one charges the ship Ace fires at it and then it blows up Ace Uno: in relief Breon: That's it! We did it! Astrid: Yes, we got them all! Hiccup Esmeralda: We did it! Crocodog Crocodog: growls then see K-2SO tangled in wires K-2SO: Uh, hello? A Little help here? I'm all tangled up! This is all your fault! BB-8: and whistles Lampy: sighs Man and to think those Shadow Fighters were gonna fry us for sure! Pepper Clark: Come on Lamps, don't talk like that. We're home free now! Lampy on the back, making him fall off the table and onto the ground Lampy: his head Holy Mother of Edison! What were you thinking?! You might've broken my bulb! Pepper Clark: If those Shadow Fighters did fry us, you'd have more than a broken bulb. Carlos: Yeah, you just need to lighten up! Get it? "Lighten" it up? chuckles Everyone: Carlos! ship flies off into hyperspace cut back to the Destruction Moon Mojo Jojo: Are they away? Darth Manacore: They just made the jump into hyperspace. Mojo Jojo: You sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Manacore. This had better work. Especially now knowing the Daring Dragon Riders have more Jedi on their side. [we back to the Infinity Eagle} Ace Uno: Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I amaze even myself. Esmeralda: That doesn't sound too hard. They let us go. It's the only reason our escape was so easy. Ace Uno: "Easy"? You called that easy? Esmeralda: They're tracking us. Ace Uno: Not this ship, sister. Astra: Don't be so sure about that. Even if Crippin and I beat up all those bucketheads we encountered easy, normally they'd try to put a tougher fight against us. Ace Uno: What makes you so special? Astra: Me, Ramon, Crippin, and Zina are the last of the Jedi Griffon Council. Finding anyone of that council is extremely rare thing. Esmeralda: At least the information in BB-8 is still intact. Ace Uno: Would someone tell me what is so important? What is that beach ball droid carrying? Esmeralda: The technical readouts of that battle station. Astra: Well that really explains it. Esmeralda: I only hope that when the data's analyzed a weakness can be found. It's not over yet. Ace Uno: It is for me. Astra: Even after you disguised yourself as a buckethead, almost got crushed in a compactor room, and chased down a group of troopers? Ace Uno: Look, I ain't in this for your revolution and I'm not in it for any of you. I expect to be well paid. I'm in in it for the money. Esmeralda: You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all you care about, then that's what you'll receive. the cockpit Astra: Well, even if you're only interested in the money, I have to admit, I've never met a Griffon like you who'd go through all this trouble for something they desire for themselves. I kinda like that. the cockpit Esmeralda: Breon Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything or anybody. Astra: Heck I wonder if he even cares about finding someone to love or not. Breon: I care. a seat So, what do you think of her, Ace? Ace Uno: I'm trying not to, kid. Even if ''her Lightsaber fighting skills are awesome. Breon: Good. Ace Uno: Still, she's got a lot of spirit. And trying to watch over 2 other comrades including an orphaned Griffonling is quite impressive too. I don't know. What do you think? You think a Jedi Master Griffonette and a guy like me could ever.... Breon: No. Ace Uno: snickers ship continues on it flight through space as we see Naboo just dead ahead they land in a hanger the hangar, the team are brought into the main room on a cruiser where the rest of our heroes and the rebels are in Pheobus: Oh good, you're okay. Esmeralda Jolly comes in and nuzzles Esmeralda Esmeralda: Good to see you too, Jolly. Pheobus: When we heard about Jestoria, we feared the worst. Esmeralda: We don't have time for sorrows. We must use the information in this BB unit to help plan the attack. It's our only hope. then fade into a meeting room with everyone present as a hologram from the main Jedi Temple is activated King Solar Flare: (hologram) Good to you're safe Esmeralda. Princess Luna: (hologram) Did you get the plans? Esmeralda: Yes, BB-8 is uploading them into the computer now. see BB-8 has hooked up into the main computer and is importing the file into the hard drive just outside Naboo, we see the Destruction Moon slowly approaching the planet the main room Mojo Jojo: button Yes? Crewman on p.a.: We're approaching the planet Naboo. The rebel base is in the city of Theed. We are prepping to orbit the planet so we can make the direct coordinates on the base. return to Naboo where several of the Rebel troops have gather in the main room to where we see the Destruction Moon readout on the screen Commander: The Battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense. Dusty Crophopper: Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that thing? Commander: The Nightmare Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Esmeralda has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only 2 meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded so you'll have to use proton torpedoes. Pilot pegasus: But, that's impossible! Even for a computer. Breon: It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than 2 meters. Commander: Then man your ships, and May the Force be with you. leaves the room return to outside the planet where we see the Destruction Moon preparing to orbit the planet. P.A. System: Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The rebel base will be in range in 40 minutes. Darth Manacore: This will be a day long remembered. It will see the end of the Daring Dragon Riders and the end of the Rebellion. And then will soon be the end of the Republic and all Jedi! return to the main hanger where we watch as several pilots board their own ships as Breon (now wearing a pilot's outfit) goes to join them then comes by Ace, who is loading some crates on a cart Breon: You're happy now? Ace Uno: Of what? Breon: You got all your money and you're leaving us now. Ace Uno: Listen, kid. I don't help armies. Breon: But you're a great pilot! You could be a real help to the Republic! Ace Uno: I got other things to take care of at the moment, I don't have time to help fight in wars against The Nightmare Empire. Breon: Fine, it's what you do best. Ace Uno: Hey Breon. May the Force be with you. Breon: You too. Crocodog: growls Ace Uno: What? I ''know what I'm doing! Crocodog: (growls) Breon comes to Esmeralda Breon: I really thought he'd change his mind. Esmeralda: Don't worry about him. He's got his own business to do as we have our's. Breon: I just wish my Mother was here. then heads up to an X-Wing Announcer: All pilots, get to your stations. Crewman: That BB unit of your's looks a little worn out. You wanna trade it for another one? Breon: Oh, no! He's okay! That droid and I have been through a lot together! (BB-8 is then lowered into the X-Wing) Breon hops into the X-Wing and starts the engines humming as several more X-wings are readied for take-off. As all the jets then hum louder they all then fly out of the hanger and take to the skiesCategory:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Chase Scenes Category:Space Battle Scenes